


Guardians of the Guardians

by Celestlian



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Human Toothiana, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jack was Jack Frost, he was watched over by a spirit just as mischievous as him. </p><p>Before Toothiana was Queen, she was watched over a spirit just as misunderstood as her. </p><p>They all collided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of the Guardians

Often, Seraphina would watch as the young bird girl soared among the clouds. She'd laugh and spin downwards, greeting all the animals that lived in the trees and above. Her brown skin would always be bathed in  light, whether sun or moon. Seraphina admired her courage. When people captured her, she sent in a wave of storms. It didn't stop them. When the girl was about to kill the Monkey King, she felt sick. The feeling went when Seraphina saw that she stopped herself and the Sisters of Flight crowned her. A smile formed on her lips as she watched the ceremony. She would never forget that moment. 

- 

On a summer's day, Nightlight would jump onto the roof and peer down to watch a boy with warm brown eyes and matching hair play with the kids. He felt a tingle in his chest as he did. Usually, he would stay out of their way, but today he felt compelled to join in the games. He watched as the kids came up with more and more ideas, until the brown haired boy was overwhelmed with imagination. He watched as the little sister of the boy saw a deer and fed it before stroking its fur. The boy, named Jackson, or 'Jack' for short, chuckled and ruffled his younger sister's hair, saying that if she were a spirit, she would be one of compassion and kindness. Nightlight agreed.

-

Seraphina and Nightlight never forgot their human counterparts. Which was why, when celebrating New Years with the Guardians, they had a bit of a shock.

Seraphina saw Tooth, and Nightlight saw Jack. Nightlight swayed and nearly fainted. Jack helped him stay upright, joking that he looked like he had too much to drink. Both Seraphina and Tooth laughed at that. They both smiled at one another. Since they already knew each other, it wasn't that much of a surprise, though Seraphina was shocked at how much Tooth had changed, even though she had witnessed the crowning ceremony all those years ago. 

At the end of the party, Seraphina went home, but not before Tooth gave her something. He memory box. The Sister of Flight said to look at it when she was saddest. Seraphina replied that were pprobably memories of her and Toothiana. The fairy blushed. Seraphina then left, wondering where they stood. 

Nightlight, however, could stay, since he was also a Guardian. Katherine and Ombric, although Guardians too, had to sadly leave, since Ombric and her were going on a trio the next day. Nightlight hugged his best friend, who returned the hug, smiled and wished him luck. The two then went their separate ways. Bunny noticed Jack was unusually thrilled that Nightlight was around. He wondered why... 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a new ship - Frostlight! (I don't ship Toothaphina as much, but I do like the ship). 
> 
> Turns out Nightlight actually IS Jack Frost, so...
> 
> If they make an RotG sequel, who knows? Maybe Jack and Nightlight will meet! 
> 
> In the future, I'll probably write more Frostlight, so stay tuned!


End file.
